


Love Master Mabel

by GreyLiliy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Mabel can not fathom that a unicorn does not understand love.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	Love Master Mabel

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“How do you not know what love is!? You’re a unicorn!” Mabel said, her hands shaking and eyes wide. “You’re practically a symbol of love!”

"Actually, they’re symbols of purity and grace that legend say could only be captured or seen by vir—”

“Love, Dipper. Love,” Mabel said, interrupting her brother. She shoved him down into a seat next to the confused looking unicorn. “Don’t worry! I the Love Master will teach you everything you need to know!”

Dipper covered his eyes and sighed. He looked at the white Unicorn and said, “This is going to be a long night.”

“Pay attention!”


End file.
